


HG&CC - A Single Night

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The much anticipated reunion. Only he doesn’t recognize her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Graphic sexual intimacy, BDSM themes, bloodplay

It was her fifth drink of the night and she was nowhere near done. Absently she wondered what in Merlin’s name she was doing here in Seattle, in this cold wet city far away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. Then she remembered.

She was in Seattle because it was the last place her parents had gone to outside of Europe. She had spent months planning this trip in their honour, to walk the paths they walked, stay in the hotel they had stayed in. She dashed away tears. She had wanted to do this with Ron, with her boyfriend and possible husband, but that would also never happen now. Sure many of their friends assumed they’d patch things up like they always had and get back together but Hermione knew better. It was impossible to forgive a boyfriend cheating on you, screwing another witch in your own bed in a flat that you had paid for.

She slammed the now empty glass down and waved at the bartender. “Another!”

Hermione did not care about her appearance, disheveled and teary. She only wanted to numb her pain. She was alone again. She doubted Harry would choose her over Ron. He never had in the past and besides, he was with Ginny now. Of course he’d side with the Weasleys. Not for the first time Hermione regretted not trying harder to make friends outside the Order, with others her own age. All of them would expect Hermione to forgive Ron for being Ron, to bend and change because she was the witch, she was Muggleborn and supposed to change to fit into Wizarding Society that definitely favoured Purebloods and wizards. But Hermione did not want to change. She was quite happy with how she was, she only wanted friends, people who loved and cared for her, who’d put **her** first on their list of precious people.

“Are you all right miss?”

Hermione blinked and slowly turned towards the owner of the voice. Had her Repelling Charms failed? Then she went still as her eyes fell on a vaguely familiar angelic visage. She frowned faintly and struggled to remember and then it struck her. Barcelona. Carlisle. Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing faintly as she examined Carlisle more closely. He had not changed one bit from the last time she saw him. His skin was still inhumanly pale and perfect, gold eyes steady and full of concern, just like when they first met. Unable to resist she reached out and touched his cheek. Cool and very firm, almost like polished marble. He was not affected by Repelling Charms and was almost in-humanly attractive. What he was, was very clear: Vampiro Pietra.

Any proper sensible witch would have fled but Hermione had given up on being sensible long ago. Besides he was not a human blood drinker given his gold eyes. And he had not hurt her when they had first met years ago. And she could Apparate if he attacked her.

“No,” she responded honestly. “I’m not all right.”

He gave her an uncertain look. “Do you have someone to call? Who can pick you up?”

Fresh tears flooded her eyes. “No,” she said honestly. “My parents are dead and I broke up with my boyfriend. I don’t want to talk to any friends because they’ll side with him.”

He made a soft disagreeing sound. “I’m sure you’re just exaggerating Miss. Ladies tend to support one of their own over a man.”

Hermione shook her head. “Maybe. But they’ll still expect me to forgive him and take him back after a grovelling period. But I don’t want to forgive him.”

“May I ask why?”

“He cheated on me.” The words were stark and uncensored. “I found him fucking another wi-bitch in my own bed. In the flat and bed I bought with my own money.”

She was surprised and pleased to see the offended look on Carlisle’s face, and the words that followed. “He is a fool and a liar. And you are right to not forgive a cheater, one who is so stupid and careless,” Carlisle shook his head with a baffled look. “How can you cheat on your girlfriend in her own home. It’s cruel and selfish and careless. A sign of an immature mind.”

Hermione nodded firmly. “I agree. That’s why I decided I’m not going to look for anyone my own age. My mother always insisted I’m an Old Soul, and that I needed someone older than me, so I’m going to do just that.”

Carlisle smiled gently, encouragingly. “That sounds like a good idea. Someone older would be more appreciative of your maturity and determination.”

Hermione shrugged. “I hope so.” Then she gave him a more direct look. “But right now I don’t want to be alone.”

He looked like a deer in the headlights, just about ready to flee, and it took all her control to keep from laughing. She placed her hand on his thigh. The flesh was hard and resistant to pressure. A Muggle would have mistaken it for muscles but Hermione knew better. And she also knew she wanted this.

“I don’t want to think or remember.”

He swallowed hard. “You’re drunk,” he warned her, “You’ll regret it in the morning.”

Hermione was quick to disagree. “No I won’t.” He clearly disagreed and Hermione scrambled to stop him from leaving, to make him understand. “I don’t want to be alone,” she begged softly digging her nails into the corduroy material covering his legs. “I want to feel desirable, wanted. Ron always made me feel like an afterthought. It’s always been like that. Only Mummy and Daddy saw **Me**. I want that, at least for one night.”

“Miss-”

“Mia,” she corrected. “Call me Mia.”

He gave her a considering look before nodding firmly. “Very well then. My name is Carlisle Cullen. And you must tell me if you change your mind,” he warned her.

Hermione smiled brightly and leaned forward, placing one hand on his shoulder for balance and pressing her lips against his. They were hard and cool, smooth and well shaped against hers. It did not take long for the feel of his hard well-shaped body to stir her feminine instincts. She made a soft noise and leaned closer, to press up against him. He growled and hauled her up against his side. She smirked as he tossed a couple of hundred dollar bills on the bar and pulled her towards the exit and into the damp streets.

It turned out he was staying at a hotel just ten minutes away. Ten minutes too long. The moment they were inside his room she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and twisting her fingers in his hair. His teeth scraped against her lips drawing blood. He growled but Hermione was not afraid; in fact the sound made her wet. Then his hands were tugging her blouse out of the waistband of her skirt, unhooking the skirt pushing the zipper then the material down. He hesitated, fingers under the elastic band of her panties.

“Don’t stop!” she gasped.

They followed the skirt to puddle around her ankles. She stepped out of her square schoolmarm heels and pressed forward to straddle one thigh, rubbing herself against his trousers. There was no way he could not smell how aroused she was. His eyes were jet black, his hands almost bruising, and she loved it.

Her blouse was open and the front clasp of her bra was open, those deft fingers pushing the silky material aside to play with her nipples. The contrast of cool hardness against her heated soft flesh was almost unbearable.

“Carlisle, don’t stop!” she begged, grinding herself against him.

And he didn’t. In fact he proceeded to do everything she ever secretly wanted and dreamt of. And then some.

 


	2. Carlisle

Deep inside Carlisle knew it was wrong. It was wrong to take advantage of a drunk and emotionally shaken woman. But just when he was about to pull away she caught his chin with surprisingly strong fingers and forced him to meet her eyes. He could have broke free but that would have betrayed his inhuman qualities.

“Don’t,” she told him in very lucid tones. “I want this. I want you.” Then she smiled a surprisingly genuine smile while her eyes made it very clear what she wanted from him. For a long moment he stared down at her. She looked away for a split second before defiantly meeting his eyes, daring him to say something. But she wasn’t as certain as she wanted to be. White teeth caught her full lower lip and tore the thin skin. The sharp tang of iron and cinnamon and something **more** filled his nostrils and something snapped.

In that moment Carlisle knew he did not want to hurt Mia. Oh he would not mind a taste of her intriguing blood but he felt no urge to drain her or even kill her. He just wanted to fuck her into submission, to drench her in his scent and fluids, to mark her off-limits to anyone else. And he saw nothing wrong with that.

Her bold actions did not help with his splintering control. Her wet fluids had made a very conspicuous patch on his corduroy pants. She was shrugging off her blouse and bra leaving her completely nude and vulnerable, grinding down against his thigh. Her fingers were tugging at his clothes. His shirt was pulled free from the waist band and she was frantically undoing the buttons to reach beneath.

Carlisle rarely indulged his more animal urges, sexual desires included. It was hard to hide what he was from an intimate lover and he wasn’t attracted to most female vampires. Not until Esme who was not violent and self-indulgent as most vampires. He had chosen Esme to be his companion, his wife and partner. And he had chosen to not fight when she walked away, because she wanted to find her true mate. He had chosen to travel, to give the family time and space to adjust without his presence, to come to terms himself. He had not expected this and he did not want to fight or question it either.

There was something about Mia…

She moaned and bit her lip harder. A bright red bead swelled on her mouth and he could not resist latching onto it, nipping and sucking at the torn flesh. She gasped into his mouth and tugged hard on his hair. She was short, just three inches above five feet. Standing on bare feet did not help with the height difference.

Abruptly he turned around and took two steps so he was standing behind the sofa with her between the back and him facing away. She did not struggle when he pushed her against the padded barrier, her stomach hitting the top edge. She did gasp when he grabbed both of her wrists and manipulated her limbs so her hands were pinned against the small of her back leaving her trapped.

She was perfect, her small shapely form, all curves and creamy skin. She had not fought him. Even now he sensed no fear or stress, only arousal and need. Her wrists were slender enough to be restrained in one hand leaving the other to skim over the curve of her hip, around the outside of her thigh to the insides that were slick and coated with her fluids. He could not resist following the wet trail up towards the apex of her thighs. She inhaled sharply as he skimmed over the curls covering her groin. And when his fingertips dipped into the wet slit she cried out and thrust her hips back.

“Don’t you dare tease me!” she screamed.

Carlisle tightened his grip on her wrists holding her down and thrust his fingers into her. She was wet and aroused and so needy she only sighed softly when one, two, then three fingers stretched her opening. She was small but so aroused it didn’t hurt. He was very grateful for the ex-boyfriend, the fool that cheated on her.

 


End file.
